Seinfeld Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Ruth travels to Canada to meet a family with 6 children, 4 of them breaking mom and dad's hearts." destroys her mom's makeup Janice: "I WANT MY BOTTLE BACK!" runs in the kitchen naked Announcer: "They also torture the family's pet African Grey Parrot whose name is Chatterbox." bangs on the family's African Grey Parrot Chatterbox's cage, causing Chatterbox to squawk in fear Calvin-Chris: "Dude, leave Chatterbox's cage alone." Max: "NO!" Announcer: "For mom and dad, going out in public can be a horrifying nightmare for them." runs into a park's lake, takes off her clothes, and swims in it naked Tasha: "Sheila, get back here." Submission Reel Off the Hip Technique Ruth: "I introduced the Off the Hip technique to Tasha." screams as he clings onto one of Tasha's legs Ruth: "Tasha, come down to your son's level and provide him 2 options." Tasha: (to Max as he lets go of her leg) "Max, listen to me please. I am giving you 2 choices. You can either play outside with your sisters and brothers or take a nap. Your choice." Max: (crying) "I don't know..." Tasha: "Come on, Max. It is your decision." hits Tasha Ruth: "No, we're not doing that." Max: "YES!" Tasha: "Max, listen. You have to either play outside or take a nap. You need to make your pick." Max: (whining) "I CAN'T MAKE MY PICK!" Tasha: "Yes, you can. Those are only your 2 choices. That's it." screams at the top of his lungs Tasha: "Ruth, what do I do now?" Ruth: "Walk away." kicks Tasha as she tries to walk away Ruth: "Nah, nah, nah. We're not doing that kicking. You pick him up by the hand and look at him sternly in the face." Onward Ruth: "Later on, Jacob was teaching the family's pet African Grey Parrot to say inappropriate phrases. Due to encouraging the parrot to swear, Jacob was disciplined in the Naughty Bed." Jacob: "Can you say 'I am a b****', Chatterbox?" Chatterbox: "I am a b****!" (squawks) comes in Tasha: "Jacob Huckle Seinfeld, this is your first warning. If you keep teaching Chatterbox to say bad phrases, you will be placed in the Naughty Bed. OK?" Ruth: "Jacob's refusal to listen to mom caused his placement in the Naughty Bed." Jacob: "Chatterbox, say 'Mommy is a piece of s***'." Chatterbox: "Mommy is a piece of s***!" (squawks again) Tasha: "Alright, Jacob, you deserve a trip to the Naughty Bed for continuing to teach Chatterbox to swear." Jacob: "I don't wanna go." Tasha: "Jacob, NOW!" Jacob: "I WANT TO KEEP TEACHING CHATTERBOX TO SWEAAAAAARRRRRR!" Tasha: "No, you will not. You must stay in the Naughty Bed for 5 minutes because you taught him to say bad things." punches Tasha in the stomach Tasha: "You do not punch your mommy in the stomach. That is not acceptable." Ruth: "Put him on the Naughty Bed, Tasha." places Jacob on the Naughty Bed Tasha: "You have been placed in the Naughty Bed because you didn't listen to me when I told you to stop teaching Chatterbox to say rude things. Now stay here for 5 minutes." escapes outside naked Tasha: "Jacob, where are you?" notices Jacob running in the street naked Tasha: "Jacob, come back to the house and into the Naughty Bed and put your clothes back on before somebody sees you!" Jacob: "YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!" scoops Jacob up and returns him to the house and deposits him back on the Naughty Bed, walking away from him without a word Bye Bye Bottle Ruth: "I showed Calvin-Chris and Tasha the Bye Bye Bottle Technique to give away Janice's bottle." pulls out a Disney Princess sippy cup from her purse Ruth: "What I want you to do is to explain to Janice in a firm voice that she doesn't need her bottle anymore." Tasha: (to Janice) "Janice, listen to mommy. You do not need your bottle anymore. So we will replace it with a sippy cup." Janice: (screaming) "I WANT MY BOTTLE!" Tasha: "No, you are all done with the bottle. So you need to accept the sippy cup because you are not a baby anymore." Janice: "BUT I WANT TO KEEP IT!" throws the Disney Princess sippy cup out the window goes out to retrieve the sippy cup Ruth: "Look, sweetie. This sippy cup is very special. It has the Disney Princesses; it has Belle, Tiana, Cinderella and Aurora! And I know you like Disney Princesses." stops crying Ruth: "Are you ready to try it?" Janice: "Yes." Dinnertime family is eating at the dining room slurps her soup picks up her plate and starts eating like a pig throws a piece of broccoli at Rio's shirt starts crying Tasha: "Rio, are you fine, my baby?" pours his soup from his bowl on Cliff's head starts crying as well Calvin-Chris: "Cliff, what's wrong, tiger?" Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished Transcripts